Peaceful
Peaceful is the 2st episode of season 2 and the 11th''' '''episode in Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot A Conductoid is blasting his way from prison. Several hoverbots are chasing him while firing lasers. The Coductoid redirected the lasers back at them, blowing them to bits. He steals a police cruiser, activates the hyperdrive, and zooms away. Pip is walking around, looking for something. Pip: Blank, have you by any chance seen my Binocular Phase Amplifier? Blank: Your what? Pip: My Binocular Phase Amplifier; a device that fires a wide cutting beam that can penetrate any metal alloy. Have you seen it? Blank: Do you mean that wierd doohiky that was in your lab? Pip:Yeah. Blank: I threw it with the garbage. I thought it was another one of your failed experiments. Pip: NOOO! Weeks of hard work wasted, gone, never to be seen again. Suddenly, the Conductoid blasts a hole in Pip' ship and electrocutes Pip. Conductoid: Where is the Omnigizer, Galvan? Pip: (weakly) Like I'd ever tell you. Blank comes out of a room and looks at them. The Conductoid throws Pip away. Blank: Looks like we got some uninvited guests. (ransforms) Land Shark! Conductoid: A Chondriterranean? Is that all you got? *laughs* Land Shark punches him in the face. Land Shark: Who are you and what to you want from me? Conductoid: Name's Plugg. Isn't obvious that I'm here for the Omnigizer? Land Shark: Don't underestimate me. He tried to hit Plugg several times but he was too fast for him. Plugg electrocutes Land Shark but there was no effect. Land Shark: You can't beat Land Shark with your kind of power. Plugg: Oh really. Plugg grabs Land Shark and slams the Omnigizer. Blank: Sea Weed? No fair. Plugg absorbs the energy from the ship and sends Sea Weed flying out of the ship and into space with a blast of electricity. Pip: Blank! No! Plugg: You're next little man. Pip sets the ship to self destruct and flies away in an escape pod. Plugg: Uh-Oh. Pip looks at the explosion from his escape pod. Pip: There's way he could have survived that. I wonder if Blank's okay. Blank wakes up in a dark room. He goes out and sees two aliens. Blank: (transforms) iMan! iMan charges at them and pins them against a wall. iMan: Identify yourselves, alien scums! Alien #1: Relax. We rescued you from the blackness of space. We're not bad guys. iMan: That's what they all say, but you two don't look like the criminel type. Alien #2: I'm Winnie and this is my friend Fluffy. We are Ursidaeans; a peaceful race that is under constant threat of attack from the Appoplexians. iMan reverts back to Blank. Winnie: Citrakayah, you're a long way from home. Blank: I'm on a journey to protect the Universe. I've even defeated the not so mighty Vilgax! Fluffy: Winnie, maybe this Citrakayah can help us. Winnie: Why not. Blank, we are in grave danger. Blank: You came to the right guy. Winnie: The Appoplexians are capturing our kind. We are their primary source of food. Our numbers are devreasing. I'll stop them no problem. Omnigizer: Uncatalogued DNA detected. A yellow beam pops out of the Omngizer and scans Winnie and Fluffy. Omnigizer: DNA scanned and recognised. Ursidaeans. Unlocked and available. Blank: Awesome! An earthquake starts. Winnie: The Appoplexian attack has commenced. Blank: Let's do this thing! Blank flies off as Dragonman. He flies over the attacking Appoplexians , breathing fire at them. Several Appoplexians roar at him, causing him to revert back to normal. Blank: There's too many of 'em. (transforms) Blop! Blop fires water at all the Appoplexians. They start to panic. Pip's ship comes out of nowhere and opens a huge Null Void portal that sucks in the Appoplexians.Blop: Blop Blop! Blop reverts. Pip: I've been searching the entire Galaxy for you! Blank: Hey Pip! Check it out! Blank Transforms. Blank: Teddy Bear! What do you think? Well? Well?? Pip walks back to the spaceship. Teddy Bear follows him. They fly off Appoplexia. Blank: I wonder what happened to Plugg. The End. Characters *Blank *Pip *Winnie *Fluffy Villains *Plugg *Appoplexians Aliens Used *Land Shark *Sea Weed *iMan *Dragonman *Teddy Bear (first appearance; scanned from Winnie and Fluffy) Category:Episodes Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Episodes